Deal with the Devil
by Ruid
Summary: All Minato wanted was power to protect his friends, but could he handle the terms of the trade? Yaoi. Rated M on succeeding chapters. Will have multiple pairings but eventual single pair. Male Persona 3 FES character(s) x Minato. Updates randomly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Persona 3 FES belong to ATLUS. The author is merely borrowing its characters for personal entertainment. This disclaimer will only appear on this chapter, but is understood to encompass the entire story including all its chapters.

**Rating: **T for now.

**Warnings: **Crude language (Shinji just wouldn't be Shinji without them), possible OOC, typos or grammar errors.

* * *

**'**

**DEAL WITH THE DEVIL**

**'**

Climbing the dark and ominous levels of Tartarus always offered new and tougher challenges for the members of SEES. Running around each floor and constantly avoiding or battling random shadows along the way, facing the occasional yet inevitable floor guardians in specific levels, not to mention fleeing for the stairs as soon as the rattles from Death's chains became audible, life in Tartarus was both a thrilling and frightening experience at the same time.

That being said, Minato Arisato and the other members of SEES knew very well the importance of keeping one's gears up to date, and in Minato's case, always getting better and stronger Personas to take on the new challenges the tower always had to offer. After all, luck favors those who are prepared, and could very well mean the difference between life and death.

Venturing through the golden halls of Tziah, the team, consisting of Minato, Yukari, Koromaru, and Shinjiro, went about exploring the 118th floor fighting the shadows to grow in their levels and hunt for rare items dropped by specific monsters as requested by Elizabeth, at the same time exploring the present area for rare loot they might use or sell.

After a tiring battle with a triad of Magical Magus, Minato realized most of his present personas were hardly or no longer enough to help keep the team afloat from various shadows. He was glad the team's equipment were updated enough to withstand most of the enemies' attacks, but one could only defend for so long, and he also believed the saying about offense being a great form of defense, and more often than not, summoning Personas in battle has always proved the best form of offense rather than relying on their weapons.

Minato wiped a trickle of sweat from his forehead, while Yukari and Koromaru tried to catch their own breaths. Shinji was the only one who seemed to be fine, staring off at the distance while casually resting his bludgeon on his shoulder. No one was fatigued as of the moment, but Minato was close to being so, not to mention this was already the second group he took exploring the tower after Akihiko, Junpei, and Misturu's group. Minato decided to call it a day… or rather, night. He needed to visit the Velvet room and start getting better Personas.

After announcing the end of their adventures for the night, the team carefully backtracked their way to the access point they found while exploring the floor.

"Roger that. We'll be expecting you guys soon" Fuuka announced through the communicator. Yukari sighed in relief; Koromaru wagged his tail and barked; Shinji just looked slightly pissed that the adventure was cut short, but otherwise said nothing. The team reached the access point when Minato noticed something in the unexplored room just beside the one they were currently in.

"You guys go on ahead. I think I saw a golden chest in the next room" he turned to leave the group. "I'll just catch up with you guys". He remembered one of Elizabeth's many requests. He'd been looking for a Mikazuki Munechika in Tziah and had been having no such luck in finding one. _Honestly, that woman might as well ask for a three-toed fish! Would it hurt to ask for something normal for once? _He thought to himself.

Yukari stepped on the access point and slowly vanished as she was teleported back to the entrance on the first floor, while Minato quickly jogged into the next room. Once he stood in front of the golden, floating box, he opened it and was relieved when he finally found the sword he was looking for. He carefully stored the sword in his inventory when he suddenly heard Fuuka yell a surprised "Minato-kun! Behind you!"

Everything happened so fast that the next thing Minato knew, his front had collided with the far wall before falling face first onto the ground after being slammed by something apparently huge. Dazed and aching from such a rough treatment, he pushed himself up using both hands and carefully turned his head, wincing as he did so, to see his assaulter. A glowing purple shadow stood just where the chest was. It soon revealed itself to be the samurai-like Hakurou Musha with its sword drawn and readied to strike.

He stood with great difficulty, only realizing his weapon had been thrown off in the opposite direction. The shadow charged and slashed at Minato, who barely dodged the blow and jumped away to keep some distance between them. The shadow attacked once more, thrusting his sword straight for Minato's heart. Luckily, Minato rolled off to the side just in time. The shadow's sword became stuck on the wall, during which Minato decided to do a counterattack.

With his vision still blurry, he reached for his evoker and aimed at his head. Sati appeared onto the field and sent a blazing shot of Agilao at the shadow. Hardly fazed, the shadow pulled out its sword from the wall and dashed straight for Minato, knocking off his evoker using its sword, and then following suit with a swift kick to his chest sending the poor boy crashing to another wall.

Minato gasped and coughed, the air literally knocked out of his lungs. He blinked to clear his vision and looked up seeing the shadow cast a Power Charge.

_Dammit, that thing must be getting impatient._

Barely able to stand up with his weapons located a few feet away from him, Minato could only watch with a rapidly beating heart as the shadow, now fully charged, ran straight for him with its sword poised for a deadly move.

A loud clang reverberated through the golden room when metal clashed on metal, and Minato realized something… or rather, some_one _blocked the shadow's attack.

"Se… Senpai?"

"What are you waiting for?! Get outta there now!"

Scrambling to his feet with what little energy he had left in him, he kept a fair distance from where Shinjiro and the shadow battled.

With Minato safely out of the way, Shinji roared and swung his bludgeon, making the shadow momentarily lose its balance. Shinji followed suit with a series of strikes ending in a critical attack knocking the shadow down.

"Koromaru! Now!"

Minato's attention was shifted to the white dog that stood by the room's entrance already calling his persona. With a howl, Cerberus appeared and cast Mudo on the fallen shadow. As a mysterious circle and dark purple flames appeared engulfing the shadow, the monster cried out in what resembled howls of pain as it was banished into nothingness.

Panting and feeling the gradually receding adrenaline rush from within him, Minato kneeled on all fours.

"Good boy."

Shinji briefly pet the dog before they both ran to Minato, Shinji extending a hand to their leader.

"Can you get up?" Shinji voiced gruffly.

"Yeah… just feeling sore all over. Thanks, senpai" He took the offered hand and stood up, then turned to face Koromaru and patted him on the head "and thanks, Koro-chan. I owe you guys big time".

The dog barked happily, relieved that his leader was alright.

"Minato-kun! Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't detect the shadow sooner." Fuuka cried out so fast it was almost difficult to make out her words. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have unsummoned Lucia-" she announced frantically and sounded on the verge of tears.

Minato winced at the girl's panicked voice. "Hey. It's not your fault, Fuuka. I didn't think there were any shadows in that room. It just took me by surprise." He took a deep, calming breath before continuing "If you hadn't warned me, I probably wouldn't be standing now… so thank you".

"I…. I understand. I'm just glad you're okay, Minato-kun. Please take care in coming down" Fuuka sniffled and the communicator ended.

"You shouldn't have run off by yourself like that!" Shinjiro reprimanded. "You're lucky me and Koro-chan got here in time! You could've been killed!" He looked away. "As the leader, you better take fucking good care of yourself, not just your teammates!"

Koromaru whimpered as if telling Shinji to calm down. Minato felt guilt welling up inside.

"I'm…. I'm sorry senpai. I got careless". He slowly looked up to Shinjiro. "I'm really sorry…" He was glad his senpai and Koro-chan still hadn't gotten on the access point just yet. He shivered at the thought if they had. "…and thank you for saving me" he gently smiled to the elder.

"Tch. Whatever. If you pull that shit again I'm gonna beat you senseless"

They picked up Minato's weapon and evoker and slowly made their way to the access point, with Minato threatened by Shinji into leaning on him for support as they walked.

Reaching the entrance was uneventful, aside from messages of relief, concern, and being careful next time from the other teammates. As the dark hour came to an end and the tower reverted into Gekkoukan high, the SEES members slowly made their way to the dorm.

As each individual said their good nights and started making way to their own rooms, Minato slowly went to his own room… silently promising to himself to grow stronger for his teammates.

.

* * *

.

Minato opened his eyes to an oddly peaceful place. He seemed to be… floating? amidst a dark space. He tried moving his limbs but realized he couldn't.

_Where… am I? … How did I get here?_

He looked around but saw endless darkness. He thought he could hear strange whispering noises, but none made sense. He struggled to move, to wake up, anything to get away from the creepy place.

_Do you want to grow stronger?_

"Who's there?"He looked around, trying to search the source of the mysterious voice.

_I can lend you my power…_

"Power?... I don't need-" He could feel the being's power flowing through him, giving him a taste of its strength. It was a bit frightening, having that much energy course within his veins. Without a doubt, this being possessed remarkable potential. He felt like he could take on the world without any worries.

_Did you not wish to become stronger?_

"What are you talking about-…?" Flashbacks of the latest trip to Tartarus suddenly entered his mind. He felt as though someone suddenly jammed the memory into his head, making him remember everything in detail.

"I…. That was…." More memories of past moments wherein he felt inadequate during missions filled his mind. Every moment of helplessness he ever felt in his life, all slowly replaying in his mind.

_I can help you… if you will let me…_

"Who…. Who are you?"

The voice chuckled lightly.

_Do not worry, child. We will meet soon enough._

Warily, Minato decided to continue asking. "When? How?"

_Call out to me… from the sea of your soul… and I will appear at once to aid you._

Minato thought carefully as he floated in the black abyss. _Sea of the soul_, words once spoken before by… _Orpheus? A persona?_

_Our time is nearly over… I must go now. Farewell, child._

"Wait… who are you?" Rays of light slowly pierced through the darkness surrounding him as he frantically tried to locate the source.

He could feel the voice smirking as it whispered one final word…

_Devil._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **Still T.

**Warnings: **possible OOC, typos/grammar errors

* * *

**.**

**2**

**.**

A blaring noise awoke Minato. Sighing, he slowly removed the covers and shut the alarm. He sat up in bed and stretched his sleep-tired muscles, wincing only when his body reminded him of the soreness he felt all over.

He groaned as he rubbed his face and slowly prepared for the day ahead. He took out his bathing necessities and got out of his room as he quietly made way to the bathroom. As expected, the halls were empty and quiet since Minato was always the first one to wake.

Closing the door and slowly stripping himself of his clothes, he checked the mirror for any injuries he might have sustained. A bright blue bruise was seen on his chest, and he winced when he lightly touched it. He sighed and decided to run some warm water, his body relaxing as blessed heat from the shower massaged away some of the soreness he felt.

He decided to stand for a few moments under the running water, letting it soothe his body as he pondered on recent events. Being a leader was not easy. He was required to always have everyone's best interest in mind. Last night's fluke didn't bother him much. Anybody can have a bad day from time to time. Though, he admitted to needing stronger power. Better chances of winning and fewer casualties.

As he shampooed his hair and lathered some soap on his body, his mind drifted once more to his dream. _Power_. It wasn't the first time one of his personas talked to him, but it had been quite some time since it did. It was the first, however, for an unknown persona to call out to him, much less offer its power to aid him.

He rinsed his body clean and remembered the final word in his dream. Devil. From an arcana? He had recently established a social link with a sleazy businessman, so not much power could be derived from said arcana. Devils had been known for temptation, excelling in the powers of darkness and curses, being very unpredictable. Can he really trust this being? He decided to drop the topic for now and continue getting ready.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and carried the rest of his belongings. He passed by Junpei's room and knocked thrice on the door. They had a deal long ago about him helping Junpei wake up early to avoid being late by becoming Junpei's personal walking alarm clock. He heard a groan and some shuffling noises inside followed by a groggy "Whaddya want?"

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead. You better start getting ready for school soon." He called out with an amused smile.

He could hear Junpei groan in annoyance. "F-… five more minutes, dude."

He chuckled then went straight for his room and put on his uniform. He made himself a quick cup of coffee, brushed his teeth, and went straight to school.

.

* * *

.

The day passed quickly. He helped Junpei answer a surprise question from Ms. Toriumi, he got several invitations from his classmates to meet up after school, and did some club activities before he had some time for himself. He sighed once he was free.

The things he did for his social links.

It was evening by the time he went to Paulownia mall and checked the pharmacy and antique store for any new items. He sat down by the fountain with an ice cream cone in hand and listened to music from his headphones as he looked around. Few people were walking around, probably doing some last minute shopping. He licked his cone as he thought for a moment what else he could do to be more productive.

Club escapade was open as it usually is at night, but Mutatsu the monk wouldn't be there since it was a Monday and he usually had work to do on such days until Wednesday. Karaoke and coffee didn't appeal to him at the moment so he scratched those ideas. He glanced at one of the benches in the mall and remembered Tanaka, but the businessman was also busy on Mondays.

He finished his cone and licked some of its remnants off of his fingers. _Looks like I won't be upgrading any more social links for today. Tsk, and I was looking forward to getting stronger person-.._

_Devil_. His eyes widened as he heard a voice gently whisper to him. Hesitant, he tried to think things through. Could he trust this voice? What harm was there in getting power? Might as well check it out himself, and if he deemed it unsafe, then he could always cancel the summoning, right?

He slowly made his way into the back of the mall, where a lone door unseen to all except Minato, was located. To any passersby who happened to see him, they would think he was casually leaning on the wall with his eyes closed, and listening to music. In reality, his mind wandered and knocked on the door to the Velvet room, before he entered and was greeted by Igor and Elizabeth.

"Good evening, dear boy. Always a delight seeing you here" Igor clasped his hands together as he studied Minato.

"Indeed. It is quite lonesome here without you. How may we assist you today?" Elizabeth sweetly added.

After greeting the room's occupants in return, Minato decided to talk with Elizabeth first and handed her the requested sword.

"My, my. I didn't expect you to find this sword so soon. Thank you very much". She handed Minato the corresponding reward for the task and showed him a new list of requests as he sat down on the sole chair across Igor.

Igor examined the teen who was skimming through Elizabeth's request list. "You seem preoccupied, dear boy. Is there anything we can assist you with?"

Minato looked up from the compendium Elizabeth was just showing him. "I… -nothing much. Rough day... is all"

"Oh? How so?"

Minato fidgeted. He wasn't comfortable talking about that dream. "It's nothing. Though I was kinda hoping you'd help me fuse a new… power."

"Why, of course! That is my very reason for being here! Now then, do you happen to have a persona in mind that you'd like to create?" Igor chimed enthusiastically.

_Yes. _"N-… not exactly."

"Come now. No need to be shy. Let's prepare the fusion then, shall we?"

While Igor instructed Elizabeth to prepare the necessary materials, Minato thought hard about the voice. How would he call out something from his dream? Was it even real? Even if it was, he didn't know the risks this particular persona may entail. What were the prerequisites?

"Are you prepared, my boy?"

Minato snapped out from his musings. "Uh… sorry. Just deep in thought."

"May I ask what about?"

"I… want power to protect. I think fusing new personas might help." he supplied hastily.

Igor smiled. "That depends entirely on you, dear child. After all, a persona's strength is based solely on its summoner's will as well as the social links he or she has developed"

_My will_.

Minato knows deep down that he is fighting for his loved ones. He genuinely wants them to be happy and safe. He was pretty confident in his resolve to protect. Looking at the social links part though, was a different story. If this… unknown persona was indeed from the Devil arcana, then he might not benefit much, after all, he hasn't spent much time with Tanaka to develop the Devil social link. He's also never fused a Devil persona. Then again, he didn't even know _how _to summon the mysterious being, so he settled for getting any new persona so long as they granted him the power to fight shadows.

With a nod signifying his agreement, he carefully chose 2 of his strongest persona for the fusion. Igor waved his hands and a light blue glow surrounded the room.

"It appears the resulting persona is stronger than what you have at the moment. Shall we proceed with the fusion?"

Though not the best, the new persona did seem more promising, and hailed from the fortune arcana. Its skills were so-so, and had fewer weaknesses. It was a new addition to the compendium, but other than that was only slightly above average.

_Go on…_

"I…" Entranced by the small whisper, Minato had complete control of his will, but the voice sounded so promising, he felt he should agree. A master of temptation indeed.

_There's nothing to worry about…_

Igor looked expectantly at the boy. Minato slightly trembled though he didn't know why. Was it fear or… excitement?

_I can help you become stronger…_

"Y… yes." He cleared his throat and straightened himself. "I'd like to continue with the fusion, please."

"Very well" Igor smiled and placed his hands over the two cards on the table.

A breeze coursed through the Velvet room as a runic circle appeared, enclosing both cards as they floated in midair. The faint blue glow radiating from the circle intensified as the two cards swirled around each other.

Minato shielded his eyes with his hands and looked around, seeing Elizabeth standing casually by her master's side, unfazed, while holding the compendium, and Igor with his hands raised up, eyes closed, and chanting unknown words as both cards were no longer visible due to the strong light enveloping them.

_Now, child… close your eyes…_

He did as he was told, more for protecting his eyes from the bright light rather than following the instructions. He could barely see a sweet smile from deep within his thoughts.

_Call out my name…._

_Who are you?_

_I… am…_

Minato opened his eyes just as the fusion was nearing completion, a strange reddish glow emanating from them as he looked directly at the fusion process.

He gently called out the being's name, whispering it so low that neither Igor nor Elizabeth heard it.

The fusion completed with a bright flash that covered the whole room in endless white, as strong winds blew harshly, and a deafening sound rang through his ears.

Minato panted, feeling like he just ran 20 laps around the school track field. He didn't know why, but he was exhausted, and he had no idea know how he ended up sprawled out on the floor. Blinking to clear his vision and then sitting up, he carefully scanned the room for any changes.

The first thing Minato noticed was the absence of a new persona. Usually, a persona would momentarily float above Igor and introduce itself before vanishing and entering Minato's mind. The next thing he noticed was a frowning Igor.

"What happened?"

Igor's frown slowly disappeared as he turned his attention to the boy.

"I'm terribly sorry, but an unexpected event has occurred."

"What do you mean?" he stood up and dusted his pants and went back to his seat.

"Remember when I introduced the concept of persona fusion to you? How, on rare instances, a new, completely unexpected persona may result from the fusion?" He picked up a fallen card from the floor and showed it to Minato. "It appears that is the case for this fusion."

"What… what's that?" He pointed to the card on the old man's hand.

"This… is the product of your recent fusion request- a mystery persona. It often becomes a card before it reveals itself."

Minato stared at the card, surprise written on his face. "How did this happen?"

Igor examined the card closely. Its back resembled that of any arcana card, but the front had a moving image of a swirling black and purple aura on it, indicative of a new persona.

"No one can say for certain. There are times in life when inexplicable moments happen and we don't know why, just that they do. Some say it is a form of punishment, while others…" He placed the card onto his lap and stared intently at the boy.

Minato swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in this throat.

"They are believed to have… asked for it. Like a wish"

"A wish?"

_I can lend you my power…_

Minato's eyes widened at the realization. It's true. He had wanted to grow stronger. He wanted to better protect the people who were important in his life.

He looked at the card in the elder's hand and remembered the feel of its power flowing through him. This persona was strong. He was certain of it. He was confident in its ability to help in battle.

"Now then, shall we welcome your new persona? This one seems promising"

"It is." Minato declared, feeling oddly familiar with the being he had yet to see and meet fully.

Igor picked up the card and raised it high above his head, preparing to release the being from its sealed state. "Awaken from thy slumber and show thyself."

The card shone brightly before it vanished from the elder's hand. Dark, wispy smoke of black and purple formed above Igor and swirled around until a silhouette of what appeared to be a human body… a female human body, appeared.

The smoke surrounding the being slowly cleared, revealing smooth, flawless, pale skin, a curvaceous body and plump bosoms, scantily clad in something akin to a rich, velvety tight leather bikini. Long, slender limbs were covered in equally velvety leather gloves and heeled boots. The back was exposed, from which a pair of dark purple bat wings sprouted that no doubt gave the being the ability of flight. Just above the buttocks was a long, smooth, pointy, arrow tail, which appeared to be made of similar material and color as the wings, casually swishing from side to side. Finally, a head with rich golden, wavy hair flowing up to the shoulders, kissable red lips, a straight cut nose, and enticing but closed eyes were revealed to the occupants of the Velvet room.

Igor and Elizabeth simply stared indifferently at the new persona with mild interest, whilst Minato could only stare in awe at the being that seems to have been born with the sole purpose of seduction- The very embodiment of any straight man's wildest lewd fantasies, the very personification of temptation herself.

"_Behold my power_…" The woman opened her eyes, revealing blood red irises, and scanned the room, smiling sweetly once she caught sight of a stunned Minato.

"Well now, aren't you a pretty little thing. You are… from the Devil arcana I see." Igor leaned back on his chair comfortably. "Won't you tell us your name, my dear?"

"_With pleasure__, kind sir_" She turned to the boy once more with an amused smile. "_I… am…_"

"Succubus" Minato finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Masturbation, possible OOC, typos/grammar errors. Majority of words in _italics_ may refer to past events.

**A/N: **Yes, I am perfectly aware of the personas' levels and skills (in P3:FES, at least). For the purposes of making this story more… realistic? believable? interesting? your choice… the author has made some tweaks and adjustments to the "mystery persona's" level and skills. It is to be understood that the persona's level is roughly 20-30 levels higher than Minato's, with high-level skills that have minimal MP cost.

* * *

**.**

**3**

**.**

"Oh no! It appears you've all been separated! Please, regroup immediately!" Fuuka announced through the communicator.

_Just great_. Minato thought darkly. He dashed through the golden halls, knowing full well the dangers of going solo firsthand. They were doing their best to train themselves and decided to always stick together when fighting foes in the higher levels of Tartarus. Fate can have a terribly twisted sense of humor at times.

He found Aigis immediately, who happened to be into the adjacent room. They both ran through the halls, eventually finding Misturu who just took down 2 shadows by herself. He smirked when he remembered Akihiko and Shijiro talking about the 'wrath of the ice queen' and to 'beware her executions'. Looks like Misturu was really living up to her name.

"There you two are. I'm glad I caught up with you." The red head wiped her sword clean as she spoke. "I came from the western side of this block and found no sign of anyone aside from Shadows and these stones". She handed Minato a turquoise and an amethyst. "Where is Amada?"

"We are presently unaware of Ken-kun's whereabouts, Kirijo-san" Aigis replied robotically. "Minato-kun and I came from the southern area, therefore, only the northern and eastern sides remain. Let us make haste and search for him at once".

The three nodded their heads and quickly rushed to the north, only finding the stairs to the next floor. They ran to the last unexplored area and soon found Ken fending off four Writhing Tiaras, the floating jellyfish-like shadows circling the child as they waited for his move.

"Amada! Hang in there!" Mitsuru quickly summoned Penthesilea and cast bufula on one of the shadows. The frigid attack proved effective to the shadow, knocking it down, but the three remaining shadows suddenly decided to go on the offensive and target the child.

Aigis summoned Palladion and cast Kill Rush on all the shadows, momentarily stunning them but just as quickly resumed charging Ken, who was frozen in place out of fear.

"Ken!" Just as Mitsuru screamed, Ken was surprised to see someone suddenly standing in front of him facing the shadows. It took him a second to realize it was Minato, whose eyes were glowing a dangerous red, his right hand holding his evoker and his left hand extended to face his enemies as he cast Mabufudyne.

The powerfully chilling blast that was released from the leader's hand encased all shadows in a huge block of ice before shattering and eliminating all the shadows with ease. As the spell ended, Minato's eyes reverted to his usual pale blue-gray color. He turned and offered a hand to Ken. "Are you alright?"

"S-… senpai. That was…" He took the offered hand and stood. "That was… SO COOL!" He grinned and hugged his leader before realizing he was acting out of character and gave a light cough. "I… I mean, thank you for saving me, Minato-senpai" he blushed as he looked away.

"Indeed. That was most impressive, Arisato" Misturu approached the two boys with Aigis closely behind her. "You have greatly improved."

"I agree. However, I was not able to see the persona when you cast such a high level spell. Why is that?" Aigis added.

Minato looked reluctant. "Well…. This recent persona I got is… shy" He lied and looked anywhere but at the girls' eyes.

"How strange. Still, there are many mysteries surrounding the persona as it is with the dark hour." Aigis pondered.

"True. What matters are Ken's safety and Arisato's excellent leadership and reflexes" Mitsuru complimented. Ken nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys… Just… doing my job." He turned to face the direction of the stairs, more to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks. "Let's continue exploring the tower"

They continued climbing the tower until they reached the next floor guardian and defeated it easily thanks to Minato's newfound persona, before retiring to the dorms.

.

* * *

.

After closing the door to his room, Minato quickly leaned against the door and slid down, gasping in a strange kind of exhaustion. He was tired alright, but not from exploring Tartarus or fighting shadows. Heck, he lasted long enough until everyone in SEES got tired from training.

He slowly stripped off his SEES shirt until the cool air of the night kissed his heated skin. He moaned when he gently touched his throbbing manhood. Yes, he was tired from repressing his libido for so long. He lightly palmed himself, moaning quietly at the contact and silently cursing his fate. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to that deal after all. What good was having such great powers when he had to suffer _this_ each time he summoned the little devil.

_Igor and Elizabeth looked at Minato when he uttered the mystery persona's name._

"_Oh? Have you two met?" he asked expectantly._

_Succubus smiled and answered for the boy. "Not really. We have only talked a few times, though this is the first time we get to see each other in person and I must say…" She sized up Minato with her eyes that were twinkling in mischief "You are… as they say, 'pretty easy on the eyes, kid.'"_

_Minato just stared, finding it difficult to let words out of his mouth; the shock from the recent events still dazing him._

_Igor laughed while Elizabeth stepped in. "Master, it seems we may have a problem with this persona"_

"_Why is that?" He turned to his assistant. Minato shifted his eyes from the sexual being towards Elizabeth._

"_It appears the boy isn't… strong enough to control this one." She pointed at the newly added page in the compendium detailing the devil's abilities and statistics and Igor saw the difference in level between the supposed summoner and the new persona._

"_Oh dear. It seems you are correct, Elizabeth" the old man sighed._

"_What does that mean? I can't summon her?" Minato voiced out after regaining his composure._

_Succubus made a move to lie in the air on her left side, her head resting on her left hand as her right index finger casually drew random patterns on her right thigh, silently watching the interaction between the 3 occupants._

"_I am afraid so. Your power isn't developed enough to be able to summon or control her in battle"_

"_That can't be! We successfully fused her! That's gotta mean something, right?"_

_Igor looked at Succubus while lost in deep thought before stating "That is true. Even if an unexpected fusion occurs, the usual product- the persona- is often something or someone the summoner can safely call out." He turned to the boy. "This is indeed a first time even for me"_

_Minato remained quiet. What good was getting a strong persona if he couldn't use it? He calmly thought about the possible repercussions. Does this mean he couldn't control the persona? That there's a chance she might turn on his teammates, or worse, himself? If so, then he'd rather keep the being sealed in the compendium until the time came when he can safely summon her._

_A light chuckling brought the teen out of his musings._

"_Calm down, gentlemen. I do not… bite" She winked at Minato, who blushed a little. "Also, I do not need to physically manifest just so he can use my powers"_

_"Huh?"_

"_It means, dear boy, I can share my powers with you without having to appear during battle. Instead, you will be casting my spells using your own body" She smiled alluringly._

_Elizabeth faced the persona. "That still does not solve the issue about the difference in level. Who knows what may happen if he summons a being as strong as you in battle. He may sustain injuries by doing so"_

_Succubus turned to face the woman. "Excellent observation, but do not worry. You know how personas are summoned right? Humans shoot evokers at their heads, we come and cast our spells, and then we vanish as we return to our summoner" she stated calmly. "In this case, since I cannot manifest, the boy will have to do the casting. Simple as that."_

_Minato eyed the persona warily. "Are there… any negative effects about this… uh… type of summoning?"_

_The devil grinned and floated beside Minato. "That depends on your definition of 'negative', my dear boy". She floated higher once more and twirled gracefully in the air. "I cannot control your body, if that is what worries you. However…" she turned to face the boy "The more you use me… the greater the chances of you being able to… resonate… with my… urges" she smiled seductively._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It simply means you feel what I feel"_

_Minato turned to Igor as the demon lazily floated around. "What do you think?"_

_The old man placed his hands on the arm rest and tilted his head up, staring at nothing in particular. "As I understand it, you will need to manually cast the spells whenever you call upon her since she could not manifest. Personally, I do not think that would be a problem for you. However," he glanced at the demon. "I am more concerned about the… side effects you will be experiencing, what with her background and all"_

"_I don't understand"_

_Elizabeth filled in for her master. "She is a succubus- A dream demon of sexual intercourse; the female counterpart of incubus. She thrives on mating with men while they sleep and absorbing their semen"_

_Minato's face turned beet-red and almost fainted._

He slowly got up to take his pants off, leaving only his boxers on and moving to lie on his bed after shutting the lights. He was burning up. He needed relief. He slipped one hand under his boxers, moaning at the long-awaited contact, stroking tightly and rhythmically.

His cheeks burned brightly with shame as lewd images filled his mind. It was normal for any hormonal teen to indulge in fantasies of sexual gratification, however, Minato couldn't help but feel guilty when his thoughts displayed various intimate scenarios involving himself and certain people he _never _would have dreamed sharing these kinds of… acts with.

_He left the Velvet room, feeling new power surge within him. Even if the compendium revealed skills that guaranteed success in his upcoming battles such as –dyne level spells and high counter, Minato almost declined taking Succubus as a partner until he was of the appropriate level to control her… if not for the devil's promise_.

_As he rode the train home, sitting in one of the empty seats, he conversed once more with the new being in his head, still needing the assurance that he'll eventually master her and that no harm should befall him or his teammates._

"_Are you… sure about that?"_

"_Of course" she sounded amused. "Do not worry too much. I am certain you will be able to handle it" he felt the devil wink at him._

_Uneasiness slowly crept to him. "Aren't there any other… do-able choices besides those that you said?" he sighed, remembering the devil's conditions. "I mean… getting strong enough to summon you perfectly definitely isn't happening anytime soon… unless I train like a madman at Tartarus…"_

"_Who knows?" the devil chimed. "That just leaves the other option then…"_

_Here, Minato blushed. There was no way he could go for the other deal. "B-… but I… I don't-"_

_He heard malicious laughter reverberating in his head before Succubus cleared her throat to speak. "Listen, this is but a small price to pay for summoning a persona of higher caliber than you, but I would not have offered my… services… if I did not think you would be able to manage…" she giggled before continuing "I personally think the deal is fair. You will be able to summon me with completely, no strings attached, IF you manage to fulfill only one of two conditions. Either you get strong very soon… or…"_

"_Prove that love is lust refined" he sighed._

"_And not just with theory" he felt her grin. "You must show it… using a real, live relationship with another"_

Soft pants and gasps of pleasure filled the room as Minato's strokes became firmer and faster. He cursed the residual effects of having Succubus's urges flowing through him. He had never before been enslaved this much by his body. A strange hunger that wanted nothing more than immediate satisfaction burned within him.

Being a female demon of the night that thrives on sex, he couldn't help but feel the persona's passionate urges coursing through his being, despite his disagreement with the gender preference that came along with it. His mind shamelessly provided him with naked images of men whom he spent much time with during the day. Images of his classmate Kenji in the classroom looking especially delectable, as his mind was forced to think so, with a half-open shirt, the top three buttons undone to cool his bare chest, or as he bathed with Kazushi after PE, droplets of warm water running down his well-toned body; his breath hitched when his fantasies took a turn to a full blown make out session in the showers or himself being bent over the desk as he was pounded into completion.

"Nnn…" he bit his other hand to stifle the shameful moans that flowed from his lips like syrup, but the images didn't stop there. It became worse with his fantasies about his two male senpai and Junpei, whom he took together into Tartarus just mere minutes ago. He imagined tracing his fingers across Akihiko's muscular biceps to feel the raw strength hidden within, wondered if Junpei's goatee would send deliciously ticklish sensations to his fingers, and hoped he would be allowed to run his hands down Shinjiro's undoubtedly well-cut torso and hopefully even lower into unchartered areas.

A particularly load moan escaped his lips; hot tears fell from his eyes as his fantasies felt almost painfully real. His climax crept closer and closer when his imagination became wild, turning the latest Tartarus group into an animalistic orgy, fulfilling the four boys' carnal needs; Akihiko's prick being slipped into his mouth as he sucked on it with vigor, Junpei tracing his nipples using his tongue and stroking both their heated erections, and Shinjiro between his legs, thrusting into him with abandon as he let out loud groans of satisfaction.

It all felt so good. It all felt real. He was dangerously close to completion.

"_That's the thing!" Minato voiced, exasperated "I can't… It feels like I'll be using people as some sort of… tool"_

"_With a mindset such as that, you will definitely have difficulties completing the task." She purred "Trust me, you will do just fine"_

_He was lost in thought. How could he possibly fulfill that request? The thought of wooing someone using sex was just so… impossible to him. He was startled from his musings when the intercom suddenly announced the train's arrival at Iwatodai station. He slowly got up and casually made his way to the dorm, trying to hide the mad blush present in his face since leaving the Velvet room._

"_I… I've never even… dated before… much less….. uhm…" He couldn't continue. The idea of having sex with someone was… not something he thought he'd be doing anytime soon. Yes, Minato is a virgin. He wasn't one of those people who were 'saving it for marriage', rather, only doing it with 'someone special'._

"_I don't think anyone will…. Uhm… _Like _me in that way…"_

_A highly amused, yet still sexy laughter echoed in his mind so loud, he had to stop walking and hold his head, feeling it might explode from such intensity._

"_With looks like yours, I would not be surprised if women started spreading their legs at the sight of you". Minato almost tripped at the idea. "Unless of course, you would rather have a man up your…-"_

_The conversation ended when he finally tripped face-first into the concrete floor of the sidewalk._

"Aa-….AHhh!" a wanton moan escaped his lips upon as a mind-blowing orgasm took hold of his entire being, hot ribbons of man juice spurting from his length, heavily soaking his boxers. His heart beating wildly in his chest, his breathing uneven, and his vision white from such a vivid imagination. The night air felt wonderful on his skin, cooling the final few fires running through him. He had never had such a sinfully delicious fantasy before, much less a fantasy of a man... or in this case, men!

As he slowly came down from his high, and his breathing started evening out, he felt hot tears slowly flow from his eyes as he lay down looking at the ceiling. Shame. He felt ashamed of himself for thinking of his male friends in such a lewd way... but it was nothing compared to the feeling of guilt… when, from the deepest pits of his being which he would _never_ admit out loud….

He enjoyed it.


End file.
